


Nothing

by TinyBat



Series: Bullets and Biohazards: All Things Grant and Jemma [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz and Skye get creative, Prompt Fill, counters are your friend, not just a river in egypt, with friends like these who needs a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma Simmons experiences intense denial, prodding by Fitz and Skye, and a most interesting visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> An anon prompt fill from tumblr: Ward x Simmons Simmons is in complete and utter denial.

Jemma was a terrible liar, she had always been a terrible liar. Lying to Fitz was next to impossible, especially when he had just locked the doors to the lab and was forcing him to look at her by waving her most recent set of notes dangerously close to an unoccupied but thankfully not ignited burner. Ignoring everything that wasn’t currently lying dead on her lab table was working out beautifully and she didn’t care what anyone else had to say on the matter. 

"Jemma Alice Simmons, you’re being ridiculous. Give it up. You’ve got a serious case of feelings for our resident James Bond and hiding yourself in the lab isn’t going to make them go away. It’s not like he’s exactly free of feelings either I might add. He’s all but made a credited course of watching you."Fitz had the notes just out of her reach, and she was currently too nauseous to move. She had a run in with Ward earlier and it had shaken her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the pounding in her chest and the blood roaring in her ears whenever he came within 10 feet of her. 

Naturally, any attempts by Skye and Fitz to get her to admit or explain her feelings and reactions to their resident field personnel were met with Jemma’s best impersonation of a stone wall. Feelings weren’t what she signed on for, not when they were feelings for someone who could leave on an op and come back bleeding out. “Fitz, I swear to everything good and decent that I will poison you if you don’t give those back. It will be messy, painful, and slow. As you die I will cover everything on your side of the lab in bacterial cultures of dubious origin.”

Jemma dove for her notes, and Fitz spun out of the way, unlocking the door for Skye who was waiting outside. She stepped inside and snagged the pieces of paper from Fitz who promptly hid on the other side of the room. “Still vacationing in Egypt, I see. You know he thinks you hate him, it’s distracting him. I actually landed a hit earlier. We aren’t giving these back until you talk to him. Both of you suck at this people thing so you’ll be doing everyone a favor.” Skye crumpled Jemma’s notes in a ball and tossed them to Fitz, who threw them up on top of a cabinet only Ward could reach without a ladder. 

"There’s nothing to talk about. Agent Ward and I are co-workers, nothing more, and nothing less. So if you two would kindly stop your nonsense, I have work to do. Skye, go disillusion him because I really can’t be bothered with his foolishness. I don’t hate him and i’m not avoiding him because that would require a reason. A reason that is non-existent." Jemma said, striding over to fetch a step ladder and perching it under the cabinet currently hiding her notes. Skye and Fitz rolled their eyes in an astonishing act of synchronicity and Fitz sighed. "Jemma, enough. If you talk to him then it will be over. If you think Skye and I are being ridiculous then go prove us wrong, or better yet, we’ll make you prove us wrong."

Fitz whipped out his phone and about 30 seconds later Grant Ward was in the doorway to the lab, looking ever so slightly less than his usual stoic self. “I’m here. What do you- Do you need help, Simmons?” His gaze moved from Fitz and Skye with their matching grins to Jemma, currently struggling to reach the ball of wadded up paper that was just out of her reach. 

"Nope, no help is necessary You can leave, Agent Ward. You can take them with you. Thank you for coming." Jemma was leaning over at a dangerous angle, with one foot on the stool and one on the counter. The stool was wobbling dangerously, Fitz elbowed Skye and they made their retreat, hastily shoving Ward into the lab and dead-bolting the door from the outside. 

"They just locked us in, didn’t they?" Jemma’s attempt to make a frustrated grab at the top of the cabinet unbalanced her, and she pitched forward toward the floor, only to be caught by Grant, who looked perplexed. "Yes, they locked us in. You’ve been avoiding me. Why?" he asked, looking her directly in the eye. Jemma wasn’t good with eye contact on good days, right now she wanted nothing more than to perhaps collapse in an annoyed heap but only after violently dispatching the traitorous Fitz and Skye.

"I’m not avoiding you. I’d need a reason to avoid you. You can put me down now. I’m clearly not going anywhere." she said, pointedly ignoring his laser focus on her rapidly heating face. Grant complied, placing her on the counter, it didn’t seem to trouble him any but he was still dangerously close to her and that could become problematic. He wasn’t quite looming over her, but anything that wasn’t his physical presence was becoming hard to see or recall. He continued searching her face for answers, and Jemma continued not looking at him. Someone was going to die horribly for this. 

"So you only speaking to me when it involves missions, and excusing yourself when we pass each other in the hall isn’t avoiding me? If i’ve done something wrong, i’d like to know. Skye and Fitz said that I haven’t but they also locked us in here so i’m not really sure what to believe." the honest concern in his eyes was making it very difficult to quell whatever she wasn’t feeling. He was just too much sometimes, and it scared her. He could be thoughtful, funny, and utterly charming in the self effacing way that told her how unused to proper human interaction he was. 

"No, you haven’t done anything wrong. I’ve just been busy, and i’m talking to you now so Skye and Fitz have nothing to worry about. Really, if you’d done something wrong Agent Ward, you’d know." Jemma did her best to smile, but the still very solid and close presence of Grant was making it hard to think clearly and she couldn’t move. He hadn’t quite boxed her in, but he was standing in front of her and for no good reason. The lab was a decently sized room, there was no reason for him to be so invasive. 

"So this has nothing to do with how I know you know that I can’t help but look at you when we’re in the same room, how I go out of my way to get you to smile, and how if I can find any excuse to have you around, I will? Nothing to do with me launching myself out of an airborne plane to save you, nothing to do with making sure your other half came back from Ossetia in one piece, and nothing to do with how Skye insists that maybe you’re the one good thing I could have going for me right now and how i’d be an idiot not to see if we could have something?" The change in his tone from the conversational and neutral to a low rumble nailed Jemma to her seat on the counter. Any hope she had for moving had drained out of her, and it had been replaced with a flood of nonsensical things like pulling him to her and kissing him until neither of them could breathe. It would be so easy, just grab him by the fabric of his t-shirt, and wrap her legs around him. He had been kind enough to deposit her on the counter and it afforded her a not inconsiderable amount of flat surface.

"Nothing to do with that at all Agent Ward. It has nothing to do with me being utterly fascinated by how you approach your work, how you go out of your way to make sure Skye is in a good place after her field ops, how Fitz is safe and whole because of you when I know you two don’t really like each other, or how much I want you to look at me. It has nothing to do with you coming after me and being willing to die alongside me, and how easily you smile when i’m babbling about something you might not catch in full, or that you could so easily carry on doing your job and not get attached but that you’ve made yourself open to caring about us when I know you have your reasons not to." It was a small miracle that she could form words, or even breathe, considering how he had just planted his hands on either side of her and the look he was giving her very much indicated that talking wouldn’t be the activity of the hour in a very short while. Not for the first time, Jemma had the urge to bite his perfect lips, and she swallowed hard. She really hoped Fitz and Skye weren’t still watching.

"So, I have nothing to worry about? All of this is nothing, and if I lean down and kiss you, it’s nothing?" One of Grant’s hands slid up her thigh to rest on her waist, burning through her blouse and almost entirely shutting down all proper brain function. His other hand was pressed against the cabinet, just next to her head now and Jemma shook her head. "Nothing at all. You aren’t being ignored, and if you kiss me, it’s nothing. Though I really do think you’ll have to be quick about it, I might beat you to the punch." Fitz and Skye would have their victory, and it would be by her own hand. 

Jemma twined her legs around him, pulling him as close as he could get, and kissed him. It wasn’t at all what she had expected, it was surprisingly gentle for someone so used to physical altercations. His lips were warm, and yielding but he pulled her roughly to him with the hand on her waist and leaned her back, balancing their weight on the arm he was resting against the cabinet. 

Her hands slid over his chest, almost taking on a mind of their own as their explored. He was a wonderful kisser, and even if it had been a considerable length of time since someone’s attentions were so intimately focused on her, the moan that came from the back of her throat was genuine and spurred his enthusiasm. Snaking an arm around Grant’s neck, and tightening her legs around him, she lightly ran her tongue over his lips, relishing in the smile it caused. Digging her nails into his shoulder, since one of her hands had comfortably taken residence there elicited a laugh from him. Grant pulled back slightly, cheeks flushed, and eyes bright he brushed her hair away from her neck; making a show of kissing lightly along her jaw, causing her nails to further cut into the flimsy fabric of his shirt.

"How’s this for nothing?" he asked, the same low tone colored with a rasp she was attributing to a tremendous exercise of control on his part. There really was a lot of counter space and it wasn’t lost on either of them. The hand at her waist was now pressed flush into her back, a steady presence and a very welcome one. Any attempts at answering were cut short as his teeth gently grazed over the sensitive skin of her neck and he nipped sharply at her, sucking softly at the now tender spot to remove the sting. Jemma couldn’t help but giggle. The most serious field agent on earth was currently leaving a highly visible bruise on her neck and should he try to pull away from her, any watchers would be made aware of how much he’d been enjoying his close proximity to the bio-chemist. The slamming beat of her blood echoed in her ears and her peals of laughter sounded strange in the haze of lust occupying the majority of her being. She’d said her piece, even if she had tried to pretend she had nothing to say, and now she was currently having more fun with a living breathing person than she’d had in years.

Nothing was wonderful, and long overdue. Nothing with Grant Ward was better than something with anything else on earth because they’d proved to each other that this was something they’d earned.


End file.
